


Spunkie Bruester Sucks (Literally)

by sexypliergrumps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Subspace, bad phonetic accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypliergrumps/pseuds/sexypliergrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tommy, look a’ these two li’le bitches ‘avin’ it off wi’ each otha like ‘orny teenagers. Be’ they’re both ‘ard in their pants, grindin’ on each otha like that. Be’ they wanna be taken care of.” Spunkie feels tha Schling’s hips buck underneath him and he tries to swallow down the moan that both the friction and the images coursing through his brain cause. He doesn’t manage.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Spunkie and tha Schling are having a lazy make out session when Tommy and Jamez find them and decide to have some fun.</p>
<p>Rating: they bang and it's kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spunkie Bruester Sucks (Literally)

“Hey.” Schling’s eyes are glazed over and the smell of weed hangs around him like some weird, druggie aura. Spunkie bobs his head in acknowledgement and keeps plucking away at the strings on the acoustic guitar Max bought him. Schling closes the sliding glass door that leads to the apartment’s balcony. Spunkie had demanded that nobody smoke indoors unless it was totally necessary (which basically meant that Schling smoked outside when he could be bothered, Jamez just did it in his room and Max totally ignored him).

“Hey, Spunkie... you wanna make out?” Spunkie’s eyebrows fly up as Schling drops himself on to the couch next to him, grinning at him in that easy, dopey way that tells Spunkie that he could easily say no and tha Schling wouldn’t mind, would just turn on some kids’ channel and watch cartoons. He props his guitar up against the coffee table and swings his leg over tha Schling’s lap, straddling him, but not resting any weight on him.

“You sure you can handle me, big guy?” It’s been a while since the pair of them fooled around and, really, they both know they’re not that compatible in bed, but they’re both kinda touchy and tha Schling’s a good kisser and, anyway there’s no need to take it further than a sloppy make out session on a couch that’s seen much, much worse (if Spunkie had happened to also see some of that much worse, like Jamez and Tommy spit-roasting some girl on it at three in the afternoon on a Wednesday, well, whatever).

Tha Schling’s hands lazily cup Spunkie’s butt through his sleep pants and drags him down onto his lap and Schling presses a kiss to Spunkie’s jaw. “I’m sure, Bruester. Now less yappin’, more kissin’.” Spunkie smirks and leans down to press his lips against tha Schling’s, taking the kiss as slow as he wants to, as gentle as he wants to, knowing Schling won’t mind, burying his hands in Schling’s hair, pulling on it whenever Schling does something nice with his tongue.

Every time he tugs on tha Schling’s hair, he hears him moan, feels his half-chub get a little chubbier against his own slowly awakening dick and who can blame it for that, ‘cause, damn, tha Schling’s a talented kisser, maybe even better than Jamez (and he’s the “cute” one that all the groupies shoot for... it’s the accent, chicks dig it). Spunkie grinds against Schling, smirks into the kiss when he feels, more than hears, Schling moan against his mouth, does it again. Schling’s grip tightens on his ass as he holds Spunkie in place, starts to buck up into him in a deliciously slow, needy kind of way.

Spunkie breaks the kiss, wresting his forehead against Schling’s. “That feels, ah, good.” Schling presses a kiss to his lips, his jaw, his ear, catches the lobe between his teeth, worries at it. “You want more? ‘Cause this is good for me.” Schling sounds a little more dazed than usual, a little further gone, and Spunkie loves it. “This is good for me, too, babe, re-” Schling bites down into Spunkie’s neck, before laving at the spot with his tongue, pressing at the sore area like he knows how badly the pain of it turns Spunkie on.

“Oooooh, fu-uck, babe, that’s...” He uses his grip on the Schling’s hair to pull his mouth back up against his own lips, moaning as Schling’s hips stutter a little as they kiss. He grips more firmly at the hair a the nape of tha Schling’s neck, pulling so he tilts his head back and exacts revenge, attaching his lips to his Adam’s apple, sucking and licking at the skin below his beard, rakes aside hair and the sleeve of a vest that was once a tshirt and is now just pyjamas to get at the Schling’s shoulder, to bite at it and leave hickeys along the skin. Schling is panting and whining out Spunkie’s name like he’s close.

Someone clears their throat. Spunkie’s head shoots up to look in the direction of the apartment’s front door, tha Schling’s lazy eyes slowly tracking in the same direction, looking frustrated. Tommy is grinning like a kid at Christmas and Jamez is just smirking, both his hands carrying plastic grocery bags.

“Tommy, look a’ these two li’le bitches ‘avin’ it off wi’ each otha like ‘orny teenagers.” Tommy laughs, Jamez’s bags thump against the counter and Tommy pulls out a tub of ice cream, shoves it in the freezer, but doesn’t move to put any of the other groceries away, just comes round to the other side of the island and looks at the pair of them.

“Be’ they’re both ‘ard in their pants, grindin’ on each otha like that. Be’ they wanna be taken care of.” Spunkie feels tha Schling’s hips buck underneath him and he tries to swallow down the moan that both the friction and the images coursing through his brain cause. He doesn’t manage. Jamez advances on him, grabs him by the hair and pulls him backwards so there’s space enough for Jamez’s broad shoulders, so Jamez can kiss him, all teeth and hunger and domination and, god yes, Spunkie tugs at tha Schling’s hair, grinds against his dick, as Jamez’s other hand comes up to his throat, wraps around it possessively.

“You wanna ge’ this li’le bitch off with tha’ swee’ mouth a yours, Spunkie? Want ‘im to come down your swee’ li’le throa’?” Spunkie tries to swallow, licks his lips, nods, can tell he looks desperate, looks needy, but he is desperate, he does need; need tha Schling’s dick in his mouth, his hands in his hair, as Jamez and Tommy watch, as they tell him what a little slut he is. Jamez smirks and lets go of his neck.

“Good. You wanna come, Schling? It’s all ‘e’s really good fo’, gettin’ people off.” Schling nods wordlessly and releases his hold on Spunkie’s ass, starts pushing him towards the floor, pushing him down onto his knees, and Spunkie goes more than willingly, reaches out to help tha Schling with his pants, pulling them down to his thighs. His briefs are tangled up with them and his dick jumps out against his stomach, a bead of precum soaking into the light gray material of his tshirt and turning it black.

Spunkie groans, looks up to Jamez for his approval, gets a nod of Jamez’s head in the direction of tha Schling’s dick, and that’s all he needs. He surges up and wraps his hand around the base of Schling’s dick and pops it in his mouth, suckling at the tip. Schling’s hands bury in his hair, tugging at his curls roughly, trying to pull Spunkie further onto his dick.

“Come on, Spunkie, we all know you can take it.” Spunkie’s eyes flick up to where Tommy is leaning over tha Schling’s shoulders, two of his fingers in Schling’s mouth and his lips pressed to his neck. “Make our baby feel good, Spunkie, take his dick all the way, like the little cockslut you are.” Spunkie works his throat, takes a breath through his nose and holds it, forcing himself all the way down onto the Schling’s dick in one try. He hears Jamez let out a breathed “fuck” above him, his dick twitching at the sounds Schling’s making around Tommy’s fingers, at the almost overwhelming need to breath.

He pulls off and pants a little, working Schling’s dick with his hand as he catches his breath before taking it in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down as tha Schling fondles his hair. Spunkie wants more, wants his hair pulled hard, rough, wants Schling to demand things from him, but he knows that tha Schling’s too blissed out on weed and Spunkie’s mouth and the feeling of Tommy’s fingers filling his own for any of that. So he hollows his cheeks and  takes more of tha Schling’s cock each time he bobs his head, moans around the weight of it on his tongue, moans even more when tha Schling starts bucking his hips up erratically, forcing his cock further down Spunkie’s throat.

The grip on his hair tightening and tha Schling whining pitifully around Tommy’s fingers are the only warnings he gets before he feels tha Schling start to come. He swallows as best he can, but some trickles out of his mouth and down his chin. He looks up to tha Schling, panting and grinning down at him lazily, but Spunkie can tell from the look in his eyes that he isn’t really here right now. A different pair of hands card into his hair and pull him roughly off tha Schling’s softening cock. Tommy stroking at tha Schling’s hair, murmuring into his ear is the last thing Spunkie sees before being spun around to face away from the pair.

Jamez stands over him, smirking like the cat that got the cream (technically it was Spunkie that did, but, hey, it’s an expression), his dick obviously hard in his skin tight jeans. “You like tha’, slut?” Spunkie bites his lips, nods, knows that Jamez knows he did, but he knows that Jamez likes making him admit it, too (almost as much as he likes to admit it). “You wan’ some more?” Spunkie lets his mouth fall open, sticks out his tongue a little; Jamez likes to tell him that “fuck toys don’t talk, so not a peep, alrigh’ darlin’?” and Spunkie is nothing if not willing to please. Jamez chuckles and backs up to the armchair usually reserved for Max, dragging Spunkie after him, forcing him to shuffle forward on his knees.

He reached over to the tv table and picks up one of the tealights in their little Ikea holders, dumps out the candle and balances it on the arm of the armchair. He pulls a cigarette from behind his ear and worms a lighter out of a jean pocket at Spunkie sits, waiting. He would protest about the smoking indoors, about the mistreatment of his knick-knacks, but Jamez’s cock is about to be in his mouth and Jamez wants him to be patient and wait, so he does.

Jamez lights the cigarette, takes a drag and lets it out, then gestures almost absentmindedly to his fly. “Ge’ on with it, then.” Spunkie’s hands are eager, shaking, but Jamez doesn’t help him with the button, he just lifts his hips up slightly for Spunkie to pull down his jeans. He went commando today, does every day, as far as Spunkie can tell, and there’s no preamble, no pause; he just wraps his hand around Jamez’s (admittedly pretty damn big) dick and jacks it off slowly as he licks at the head.

He wraps his lips around the tip and hollows out his cheeks, gets a groan from Jamez that eggs him on to start taking more and more into his mouth, bobbing his head rhythmically. The smell of smoke fills his nose and he looks up at Jamez through his eyelashes; he’s smoking still, looking back down at Spunkie with a sneer on his face. He buries a hand in Spunkie’s curls and begins to control the pace of the blowjob, forcing Spunkie to take more and take it faster and, fuck, yes, it’s exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed.

Jamez stubs out the cigarette in the candleholder, gets his other hand in Spunkie’s hair and actually goes for it, fucking up into Spunkie’s mouth brutally fast. “This is exactly wha’ you wanted, innit? Wanted someone t’ use ya like the li’le slut ya are?” Spunkie’s eyes are starting to water, his hands gripping at Jame’z thighs as he lets all the filth Jamez calls him wash over him.

“God, we lucked out wi’ you, didn’t we? Sweet li’le fucktoy just waitin’ to be filled. I mean, tha Schling’s lovely, our swee’ li’le boy, but you? We could do anything to you an’ you’d take it. Wha’s more, you’d love it.” Spunkie moans, pushes at Jamez thighs because, as much as he loves the burn, he needs air. Jamez drags him off his dick, lets him pant for a few seconds before carrying on in the same disdainful tone.

“If we tied you to the dinin’ table, ben’ over and lubed up an’ ready to be fucked, blindfolded so you couldn’t see shit, you’d love it. You’d ‘ear someone come in and you’d beg ‘em to fuck you, you wouldn’t care who it were.” Spunkie swallows, tries to not drool on Jamez jeans and fails, looking up at Jamez pleadingly. Jamez pulls him back towards his dick, but not before Spunkie sees his mouth parted and his pupils blown wide.

“Could be tha Schling. Come in ‘ere, stoned and horny and sloppy, see you waitin’ for somethin’, anythin’, and take wha’ he wanted. Could be Max, pissed off ‘bout someat, come to give us a bollockin’ for it, forget all about when he saw you; willin’ li’le bitch just begging to be used.” Spunkie wants to touch himself, he’s been hard for ages, he aches to free himself from his boxers and stroke his dick in time to Jamez’s thrusts into his mouth, but he knows he can’t, knows that isn’t how Jamez likes to play.

“He’d slap ya abou’ some, would Max, like ‘e knows you like. Might wrap ‘is belt round your throat and use it as leverage.” Spunkie whines around Jamez cock and he hears him moan for the first time, takes pride in it. “Could be Tommy, an’ wouldn’t ‘e ‘ave some fun? Probably tease ya for hours, with his fingers an’ his tongue until you were sobbing an’ pleadin’ to be allowed to cum.” Jamez thrusts are becoming erratic, his hips stuttering upwards as he drags Spunkie down until his nose is pressed against his flat stomach and just leaves him there as Jamez breathes, heavier now.

“Could be me. You wan’ me to fuck your swee’ li’le arse until you can’t remember your own name. Until all you can think about is my cock inside you, pounding into you” He pulls Spunkie off his cock and then drags him back down to punctuate each word “over and over.” Spunkie moans, long and broken, at all of it, at the stretch of Jamez’s cock in his mouth, at the filthy things he’s telling him, at the sneer he can hear in his voice, at how humiliating it is to be used like this, at how hard his own dick is because of it.

“I’m gonna cum on your pretty face now, Spunkie, an’ when Max gets ‘ere in a bit, you’re gonna show it to ‘im. An you’re gonna tell ‘im it’s his turn.” He pulls Spunkie of his dick, smirks down at him as he wraps one hand around his cock and pumps it viciously, throwing his head back as he starts to come. Spunkie opens his mouth, hoping some of Jamez’s come will land there. When it does he leaves his mouth open until Jamez looks down at him, panting, his cheeks red.

“Good boy. Swallow.” Spunkie does and smiles dopily up at Jamez. “Was that good? Was I good?” His voice is slurred in his own ears, sounds a little far away, and for the first time he notices that everything around him feels... blurred. _Oh_.

“Darlin’, you were amazing. You were grea’. Tha’, god, tha’ was someat else.” Spunkie lets out a happy little breath and almost burrows his head into Jamez’s thigh. Before remembering his current... state.

“You wanna come , darlin’?” Spunkie tries to find the right words inside his head, because, yes, he does, but, no, he doesn’t. There’s something he needs to say, but Jamez’s thumb stroking his cheek is so soothing and grounding he can’t quite catch hold of it. _Oh, right, of course_. “Is Max really on his way?” Jamez laughs, slides down onto the floor so that Spunkie is knelt between his legs and he starts to manhandle Spunkie, turning his body for him in stages so that, now, he’s sat with his back to Jamez’s chest, his arms encircling his middle. “Yeah, darlin’ Max’ll be ‘ere in a bit.” Spunkie hums contentedly.

“I can wait.” Jamez chuckles softly. Spunkie lets himself drift away, wrapped in Jamez arms, feeling used and wanted and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, I love comments (both constructive criticism and random thoughts are *very* welcome!) I might write more in this universe, idk. I'll see how I feel????
> 
> also, check out this sex swing fic (which I was reading when I got the spark for this) by the lovely duck: 
> 
> http://funhausplease.tumblr.com/post/133757264378/so-like-in-sex-swing-sucks-larrs-max-kochram
> 
> <3


End file.
